Shake It Out
by Peace Love California
Summary: After years in an abusive marriage, Sakura has finally had enough and is leaving. But when her husband catches her running away, she may not get the chance to leave. Rated M for abuse and language. Song: Shake It Out by Florence and the Machine


Hi! :D So this is just a really quick one-shot I thought of recently and really wanted to write! Please enjoy

Shake It Out-A Sasuke & Sakura one-shot songfic

_All credit for song lyrics go to Florence and the Machine_

Sakura sat on the edge of the master bed, head in her hands, tears pouring down her face. Her suitcase was packed and ready next to her. All she had to do now was get up and leave. But it was so, so hard to leave the life she'd known for three years. Hard to walk out the door and effectively end her marriage to the man that had, at one time or another, been the light of her life.

_Regrets collect, like old friends_

_Here to relive your darkest moments_

_I can see no way, I can see no way_

_And all of the ghouls come out to play_

Sakura met Sasuke Uchiha when she was eighteen, fresh out of high school. He was twenty and working at his family's company. Immediately, he had whisked her off her feet, and she fell deeply in love with him, and he with her. They spent all their waking hours together, whenever possible-he picked her up from college, and she visited his office during lunch hours. Then, when he asked her to move in with him a year later, she jumped at the chance, and things seemed perfect. Six months after moving in together, he proposed to her, and she ecstatically said yes. They got married when Sakura was nineteen and he twenty-one.

That's when things went bad.

_And every demon wants his pound of flesh_

_But I like to keep some things to myself_

_I like to keep my issues drawn_

_It's always darkest before the dawn_

The side of Sasuke that Sakura came to know was one she had never seen before, and one that terrified her. Sasuke often came home from work very late, and very drunk. His job wasn't all that stressful, but it was the after-work bar stops that did it. He'd come home and wonder why in the hell dinner wasn't ready, or why the dishes weren't finished. He'd go on rages, smashing plates, screaming at Sakura, while she just stood there and cried, wondering where her loving husband had gone. He became possessive and jealous; if she so much as talked to or looked at another man, he would drag her away and scream at her, accusing her of being a tramp.

_And I've been a fool, and I've been blind_

_I can never leave the past behind_

_I can see no way, I can see no way_

Sakura always told herself things would get better, that Sasuke would go back to being the loving, caring man she had fallen in love with. But he didn't.

His rages started getting worse, and often when he'd come home drunk he'd force himself on her. No matter how much she would struggle, protesting, saying he's drunk, he'd ultimately overpower her. But it was when the abuse became physical that she started to wonder if this was the life she wanted to live. And when he finally gave her a black eye and a concussion, she realized that, as much as she loved him, she couldn't stay in that home. She needed to get out.

_I'm always dragging that horse around_

_Our love is pastured, such a mournful sound_

_Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground_

_Cause I like to keep my issues drawn_

_It's always darkest before the dawn_

It would be the hardest thing she'd ever done. Here she was, twenty-two, about to leave her husband and start a new life. She was scared. Unsure of how he would react, what he would do or say, how she would support herself. But she had to. So she took a deep breath and took of her wedding ring and gently placed it on her pillow. She took her suitcase and walked out the door of the master bedroom, towards the front door.

_Shake it out, shake it out_

_Shake it out, shake it out, oh whoa_

_Shake it out, shake it out_

_Shake it out, shake it out, oh whoa_

_And it's hard to dance with the devil on your back_

_So shake him off_

As she walked through the house, she saw all the pictures of her and Sasuke that she had so carefully framed and put up around the home, hoping to make it brighter. He had smashed a couple of them in his drunken rages. She closed her eyes and kept walking, down the stairs, through the living room.

_And I am done with my graceless heart_

_So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart_

_Cause I like to keep my issues drawn_

_It's always darkest before the dawn_

Then, there it was. The wedding photo of her and Sasuke, taken three years ago. Sakura smiled sadly as she looked at their bright faces, so happy, ready for the journey ahead. Slowly, carefully, she placed the picture facing down (like Sasuke did when he left Konoha :D) As she approached the door, she heard a car door slam. Sasuke. No, no, no, no! He wasn't supposed to see her leave! He was going to come back and find her gone. There was no way he would let her leave. But Sakura was done. She was sick of him treating her like garbage. She was going to stand up for herself. As Sasuke opened the door, he saw Sakura standing there, suitcase in hand, and frowned.

"Where the hell are you going?" he asked angrily.

Sakura stuck her nose in the air and said "I'm leaving."

_And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't_

_So here's to drinks in the dark, at the end of my rope_

_And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope_

_It's a shot in the dark aimed right at my throat_

"The fuck do you mean you're leaving? You're not going anywhere." Sasuke growled. Sakura momentarily felt fear but shook it away.

"Yes I am. I'm tired of this, Sasuke. I'm tired of the way you treat me. It's not healthy for me and I need to get away from you." Sakura said. Sasuke looked at her with dangerous eyes.

"I don't care if you're 'tired of it', you're not leaving. You're going to sit your ass down and hope that I forgive you for trying to pull this little stunt." He said. "Now why don't you just go unpack and start dinner, hm?" he said. He stepped forward and pulled at her slightly exposed bra strap. "Maybe we can do something after, and you can make it up to me for trying to leave?"

Disgusted, Sakura swatted his hand away. "No, Sasuke. Not now, not tonight, not ever again. Goodbye." She said, starting for the door.

Sasuke grabbed her wrist. "Bitch, you get the hell back here before I do something I don't think I'll regret." He yelled. Sakura wrenched her hand away.

"This is what I'm talking about, Sasuke! The abuse, the anger, I just can't take it anymore! I can't take you anymore! Just stay the hell away from me and stay out of my life!" she screamed at him. Stunned, he momentarily froze. Sakura took that opportunity to run out the door and jump into her car. Sasuke ran out after her just as she started the engine and locked the doors.

"Please Sakura, don't go. I'm sorry. Please stay, I love you. Please?" he asked, with pleading eyes, sounding incredibly sincere. "I can change, I promise. Just please don't leave me. I need you." He said. Sakura thought about it for a second. Would he really change if she would stay?

_Cause looking for heaven, for the devil in me_

_Looking for heaven, for the devil in me_

_But what the hell, I'm gonna let it happen to me, yeah_

"No, Sasuke." Sakura said, giving him a hard stare. "You've said that before. I won't be a fool again. This is goodbye. Maybe this will teach you that you can't treat a woman like trash and expect her to put up with it." And with that, she backed out of the driveway and drove away, away from him, forever.

_Shake it out, shake it out_

_Shake it out, shake it out, oh whoa_

_Shake it out, shake it out_

_Shake it out, shake it out, oh whoa_

_And it's hard to dance with the devil on your back_

_So shake him off_

Hope you enjoyed! Sorry it's so long…but I just really wanted to write this when I heard this song! Sorry if any lyrics are messed up, what I thought they were and what different lyric websites are telling me are not the same, so I just went with what I thought. Thanks for reading!


End file.
